Hearsay
by Casa Circe
Summary: Set in the early episodes of Book 3.Aang,Sokka,Katara,andToph explore the Fire Nation and eavesdrop on and react to diverse conversations and gossip mostly about a certain prince. Will these discoveries make them see Zuko in a different light?Maybe or not


On the Benefits and Detriments of Hearsay

_DISCLAIMER: Avatar: The Last Airbender is not my property. Savvy?_

_NOTE: A small one-shot that tackles a dynamic of the story which I was disappointed not to see in the earlier episodes of season three. Hope you like it. Once again, I have been possessed by my ideas. Not well-written or clever as I wanted it but this is the best I can do within time constraints._

**In their short stay in the Fire Nation, Aang and his friends much about their enemies which gave them cause to ponder.**

While Aang was still a "student" in the Fire Nation Academy, he heard a lot of talk about the newly returned Prince and Princess of the nation. He was always amused to hear what the other students thought about his worst enemies.

Most of the girls would simply sigh lovesick sighs and blush when they talked about the once-exiled Prince Zuko.

"He is such a dreamboat!"

"Yes, just as handsome as a prince should be!"

This and other compliments expressing attraction puzzled Aang and he was glad when one of the other girls raised the question about the Prince's scar.

"But he has a hideous scar on his face!" protested another girl.

"How can you call that handsome?"

"But the scar gives him character!"

"Character? Bah, that's an excuse ugly people make?"

"What?"

And so ensued endless (sometimes violent) arguments over the attractiveness or unattractiveness of Zuko's scar. The boys, on the other hand, scoffed at the prince and his seemingly inferior firebending skills.

"Ha," cried one bully, "that guy's nothing, nothing at all to his sister."

"You're right about that," agreed another, "Princess Azula has both beauty and bending. She's a much better firebender than her ugly brother."

"Yeah, he's centuries behind his sister in the art of firebending. I mean, have you seen the princess shoot lightning? Absolutely awesome. I'd like to see the prince try that."

"It was his poor firebending skills that got him the scar in the first place."

"What a loser."

Aang scratched his hair-filled head with an amused look. Never did he realize that his enemy turned out to be so popular (and unpopular) among his people. He was even more amused to hear that Zuko had allegedly killed the avatar. What a joke.

So, to turn his "acquaintance" with Zuko to his advantage. He puffed up his chest and claimed that he had actually spoken to the prince on numerous occasions. At first, his classmates were incredulous and laughed at his claims but when Aang had talked more about how the prince's determination to capture the avatar and the various firebending skills he had used, the others started paying attention to him.

"After all," said a grinning Aang, "I lived in the colonies and we would often see Prince Zuko's ship pass by to stop for supplies and I would park up the courage to ask him about his progress in finding the avatar."

"What was he like?" "What did he say?" The questions bombarded the poor avatar but he was more than happy to oblige.

"Well, he was a bit arrogant and full of himself," replied Aang, to snickers from among the boys, "and he kept saying that he would capture the avatar to restore his honor."

Soon, during recess time, all ears were turned to Aang's stories of how the Prince journeyed all over the globe from the North Pole to Kyoshi Island in relentless pursuit of the avatar. Aang's audience listened intently to his stories and for the very first time Aang thought that it wasn't so bad after all to have met Zuko.

_In another part of town, Sokka was exploring the weapon shops and was trying to get a lay of the land. Any inside information would be helpful for the success of the invasion. He strutted around town with his fake beard and fake Fire Nation identity, ears open to any piece of knowledge about the Fire Nation._

"_Have you heard the news?" asked a merchant, and Sokka's attention was immediately on the man._

"_Princess Azula has returned to the capital (Sokka's expression became dark), and she comes with her brother, Prince Zuko (Sokka paid close attention.)"_

"_Apparently, the Fire Nation has nothing to fear because the prince has killed the avatar."_

_It was taking all his powers of self-control to keep from laughing. This was priceless. They thought _Zuko _had killed Aang? How deluded could these people with be? Sokka rubbed his hands in sly mischief. The less they knew, the better. Imagine their surprise when Aang leads his invincible army to attack this city on the day of black sun. Sokka just had to hear more._

"_Prince Zuko killed the Avatar?" said another merchant as he laid his merchandise on display in his stall, "I didn't think he was the type."_

"_Why?" asked Sokka, eager to join the discussion, "if there's anyone more determined to capture the avatar, it is Prince Zuko. He never stopped chasing the kid all over the globe. That guy would capture the avatar no matter what it took."_

"_He's determined, to be sure," replied the second merchant, "but I wouldn't have thought him to be murderous. It's true that killing the avatar is a great help to the Fire Nation but I still can't believe that Prince Zuko did it. He always seemed to be a kind and gentle albeit arrogant boy before his exile."_

_Sokka's jaw dropped low. Kind and gentle? Zuko? Never had the Water Tribe warrior heard such an incongruous statement._

"_I agree," added a soldier who had listened in, "Now if they said Princess Azula killed the avatar, I wouldn't be the least bit surprised. That girl is as dangerous as she is beautiful."_

_Sokka nodded, remembering the many times Princess Azula and her cohorts had chased them. And besides, he knew for a fact that she had wounded Aang in the avatar state. She was dangerous, all right._

"_But they announced that the Prince killed him, so it must be true."_

"_Zuko himself didn't deny it."_

"_Besides, you said that the prince was kind and gentle before his exile. Well, three years of wandering can change a man. The experience had undoubtedly hardened him just as his scar has marked him."_

"_You must be right."_

"_Well, at least the avatar's gone and we won't have anything to worry about in the future. The Fire Nation's dominion is practically complete."_

"_No one would dare attack us now."_

_Sokka smiled mysteriously (and as sinisterly as he could manage) at hearing these words. That's what you think, he thought. And he tried his best to cackle villainously but all he could manage was an awkward mix between a giggle and a snort which caused all the merchants to look at him curiously. Sokka rubbed his fake beard, embarrassed and just walked away with slumped shoulders but not totally dejected._

In the marketplace, Katara was walking around, trying to shop for the day's next meal while listening to the usual gossip being exchanged by the boisterous housewives and persistent merchants. _Markets are the same wherever you go, I guess, _thought the Waterbender with a smile.

As she was trying to pick out a good cabbage, she heard some interesting news. Although she tried to focus her attention on the freshness and greenness of the vegetable, she couldn't help but overhear the following statements:

"Prince Zuko has finally returned home after his exile of three years!"

(At the mention of the prince's name, Katara's hand tightened on an unsuspecting head of cabbage. She could still remember his betrayal in Ba Sing Se and she couldn't forgive him. She hated even the mention of his name but she controlled her rage and listened some more.)

"Really?"

"Oh, yes, I heard this from Madame Marlin who was able to attend the welcome ceremony in the capital a few days ago. And, get this, he killed the Avatar."

(Another squeeze on the cabbage and the merchant was beginning to get worried.)

"It must be such a comfort to him to be able to come back home after three long years."

"I'll say. Unfortunately, though, his uncle was accused of treason and is now being held in a high security prison on the outskirts of the capital."

_Iroh was in prison?_thought Katara with even more anger building up, she could almost feel her blood boil, _after all he had done to help us and to protect his nephew, that dirty traitor let him rot in jail? What a lousy, (string of unspeakably horrible expletives not to be expected from any decent waterbender) …ingrate! _The cabbage merchant was now beginning to sweat and was eying his strange customer with not a little fear.

"What is the Fire Nation coming to, I wonder?" asked a plump lady, who was busy selecting some fruit, "When one of the most respected generals turns traitor? It's just so sad."

"Well, at least the prince can finally return home, and now that the avatar is gone, we have nothing to worry about."

"I still can't believe that he killed the avatar, though. He never really seemed the murderous type. I would almost expect it of his sister but not him."

Katara clenched her teeth. They obviously did not know how much of a monster Zuko had become in his desire to capture the avatar. _I would believe him capable of anything, considering what he's already done, _she thought angrily.

"Shush, Madame Serfan," warned an older lady, carrying a basket of vegetables, "We do not utter such things here. Who knows who might be listening? The Fire Lord has spies everywhere."

The other woman was instantly silenced and cautious and for a few minutes, there was no more talk of the princess.

"But then," began another woman almost awkwardly, "even if Zuko has returned, his scar will still mark him forever as a disgrace in his father's eyes."

"Yes, yes, that was a rather unfortunate event, wasn't it?"

Katara remembered that scar. What had come over her that night when she had even offered to heal it? And with the Spirit Oasis water no less? What could have made Zuko even deserve it? How could she have been so blind to his little pity-me act? Her eyebrows narrowed.

"Miss…"

How she hated that stupid prince! How much anguish and fear had he caused them for so long!

"Miss…"

If she ever laid eyes on him again, she might throw caution to the winds and just…just..

"Miss…are you going to buy that cabbage or not?"

Katara snapped back to reality and noticed that she had crushed an innocent head of cabbage to tiny bits in her rage. She blushed with embarrassment.

"Oh, I'm awfully sorry sir," she apologized quickly, "Don't worry I'll pay for it."

After finishing her purchases, she left the market in a hurry, still angry about the news she had heard. If she had stayed and eavesdropped a little longer, she might have heard the gossips talk about the unfortunate affair involving the disappearance of Zuko's mother and his eventual banishment. Not that she would have given credit to any of this. After all, intense prejudice always clouds judgment.

_Toph was wandering around the alleys looking for another person to scam. The days were so boring when Aang was in school, Sokka was out exploring, Katara was shopping, and Momo and Appa were napping that she decided to do something more interesting._

_Her acute sense of hearing also helped her eavesdrop on many conversations from which she learned more and more about the opponent they would have to face on the day of the eclipse. It was also fun to make people think that she was a poor, harmless little blind girl and so ignore her and go on with their private conversations, confident that she didn't understand a thing. Feigning ignorance was often the best way of acquiring vital information._

_  
So she went along the alleys, listening for scraps of news which might either be helpful to their cause or at least helpful to dispelling her immense boredom. After all, she had already picked her toes twice today._

_It was then that she came upon a group of thugs, companionably drinking and chatting at a small, dark bar. The big men paid her no attention so she was able to listen intently to their discussion._

"_So the kid's come back, huh?"_

"_Yeah, there was a big celebration in the capital a few days ago. The crowd was so thick, so business was booming," said a large man with a gold tooth, and a large earring, as he pointed to a pouch heavy with golden, stolen, no doubt _

"_How long has it been, Marty?" asked a thin man with a high-pitched voice._

"_Three years. A long time to be banished just for speaking out of turn."_

"_Hey, that's nothing. I've seen people killed for less than that."_

"_That's true. Speaking of killing, they say he killed the avatar."_

_Toph listened very intently. So they did think Aang was dead, she thought, all the better for us._

"_Well, if his father accepted him back, it must be true. Our Fire Lord would have nothing less."_

_  
"But still, I didn't think he had it in him. I would have thought his sister would finish the job. Princess Azula, now there's one you don't want to mess with." This coming from a coldhearted criminal was as serious as serious could get. And Toph knew it firsthand. She could still remember the sleepless nights caused by the Princess' relentless pursuit._

"_Yeah, but people change. War or no war, this is a cruel world and these are harsh times. A man's got to do whatever he can to survive."_

"_I'll drink to that," agreed another thief and the men raised their glasses in a loud but somber toast._

_Toph continued to listen. She knew that these men were not done talking._

"_When you think about it," said the man with the high-pitched voice, "it isn't all that great to be royalty in the Fire Nation."_

"_Yeah," agreed the man with the gold tooth, "when you look at all the backstabbing, the court intrigue, the dirty politics, the family feuds, it's no wonder these people grow up to be as heartless as they are."_

"_If you ask me," added another man, "I'd much rather live the life of a free thief than a fettered prince."_

"_Cheers to that." And another toast was made. Toph's interest was now really piqued. Royal intrigues, huh? She thought. Sounds promising._

"_Take Prince Zuko, for instance," began the slim man once more, "His own father burned his face and he was banished on a wild goose chase for three years. If that ain't harsh, tell me what is?"_

"_Not to mention his mother's mysterious disappearance six years ago," added the man called Marty, "do you even wonder why the kid's messed up?"_

_What a weird family, thought Toph, and Katara thought _I _had issues._

"_Oh well," said the man with the gold tooth, emptying his glass. "That's Fire Nation royalty for you."_

"_Come on, fellas," urged the slim man who had likewise emptied his glass, "enough social commentary and analysis, there are dirty deeds to be done and we're the men to do them."_

_A last toast was made before all the thugs stood up and went about their "business." None of them noticed a small figure in the shadows as she carefully made her way back to camp, her head full of the dark things she had learned in the dark alley._

-Fin-

NOTE: There. Done. Please leave a review. Thank you.


End file.
